Dryden and the love of Millerna
by SkullyCat Marie
Summary: Finished, Songfics about Millerna and Dryden and their relationship.
1. Creep

Author's note: I did this at 2:30 in the morning, it's the whole Dryden/Millerna/Allen thing in a song fic. Please review this! It's my first some fic. ^.~

Disclaimer: I don't own Escaflowne or the song 'Creep' by Radiohead. Don't sue me, I got nothing.

Creep

When you were here before  
Couldn't look you in the eye  
You're just like an angel  
Your skin makes me cry  


Dryden Fassa merchant and king of Astoria. He watches the beautiful princess Millerna. She wanders through the garden like a beautiful white dove. She is so pure so innocent. Each strand of hair is like ivory thread. Worth so much she's priceless. That how he thought of everything. It had to have a money value. Her blue eyes like pools of summer sky. She is so beautiful, so perfect.

You float like a feather  
In a beautiful world  
I wish I was special  
You're so fucking special  


The way she moves the way she speaks, her beautiful smile, her charming laugh. If she lives here surrounded by beautiful things and people why is she so sad looking? He could fill everything around her with the beautiful things of Gaea, he would too if she would notice him. This feeling in him was not an attraction he felt to beautiful women or priceless artifacts. He had never felt this way about anyone. Why was she so special? What made her different?

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  


Dryden walks back into the palace. He finds himself wandering through the great halls. Everything is made for beautiful people like her. She is not happy with him. How is she so perfect so beautiful and special? Why does she not notice him? He was a merchant not a king. Not some special beautiful person. Not someone who could make her happy. Never. He was out of place. A black bird among doves. What was he doing?  


I don't care if it hurts  
I want to have control  
I want a perfect body  
I want a perfect soul  


He was tall and smart. Wealthy and not unattractive. But she saw nothing but the good of her country in this marriage. This was nothing to her. Why couldn't he be someone beautiful and charming, her beautiful dove. He wanted to fly into the sky with her, to love her with an open heart. He would trade everything to be her perfect person.

I want you to notice when I'm not around  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  


Dryden emerges in the gardens. He sees Millerna by the fountain. Her dress flows from her, a perfect fit. So beautiful. She is an angel. The sun makes her glow. Such soft skin and long hair, she was so kind and caring. Did she miss him? Did she care if he was here or not? She was so perfect. So special.

  
But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell I'm doing here?  
I don't belong here  


She looks up, someone else is in the garden. It is Allen Schezar. He is so very beautiful. Another white dove. How can a black bird keep an angelic dove with him when something just a perfect if offered? Dryden cannot compete, but how could he hold her back. She would live in a beautiful golden cage, and then the white knight would not have her. but how could he live with himself?

She's running out again  
She's running out  
She runs runs runs  


Allen offers his hand to her. She smiles and takes it. Her smile is so genuine, it brings tears to the merchant's eyes, and he wants her so badly. No, he wants her to want him. She gets up and walks with the heavenly knight. They smile their perfect smiles, their perfect bodies so perfect for each other. The cherry blossoms rain down on them like snow, like a wedding. The doves fly away.

Whatever makes you happy  
Whatever you want  
You're so fucking special  
I wish I was special  


He twirled the ring on his finger, it was expensive. Gold and rubies, other jewels, it was crafted by masters. The ring was worthless. It had no meaning to her, no more than a lock on her golden cage. Heaven was a thousand Millerna smiles, a river of ivory hair deep pools of sky blue, creamy white flesh. She was so exquisite. A virgin in so many ways. He loved her so much it hurt.

But I'm a creep  
I'm a weirdo  
What the hell am I doing here?  
I don't belong here  
I don't belong here   


Dryden Fassa took off the ring. He placed it on the edge of the fountain. His love was not enough to hold her, he could only dream. She would never be his. Damn! Why was he so weird! Why couldn't he be special like her? The man watched the ring. It shimmered and shone in the brilliant light. His place wasn't here. He was a merchant. A simple money making person. She was something he would never have but he would always want her. Even if he married another woman and raised children with her she would never be the princess Millerna. No one would, the passionate man Allen would love her. That was how it would be. Dryden walked away.

A pair of doves landed on the fountain, they took the shining ring and flew into the sunlight. Together. True love. But there would always be the black bird watching, unwanted. 


	2. Never had a Dream come True

Author's note: ok here is another Dryden Millerna fanfic. I'm thinking that I might wanna make another one…. like chapters of song fics? Maybe, if ppl like this one I might. Anyway no one really liked 'Creep' so I'm adding this one… yeah… anywho, tell me what you think and if you want me to continue the songfic thingy… ^.~

Disclaimer: Escaflowne isn't mine and neither is the song. That's S club 7's song by the way. (Don't much like them…. .)

Never Had A Dream Come True

Everybody's got something  
They had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday  
That just seems to grow with time  
  


The merchant airship glided over the vast fields' bellow. It was like a sea of golden grass. Farmers looked up as the ship passed over. A tall man dressed in fine robes leaned over the balcony watching the people and land slip away. The way the sun makes everything soft gold and pink seemed like it was stopping time. He smiled to himself, one of his fingers stroked the day old beard. His glasses had slid down his nose and he pushed them up again. His wavy dark hair was pulled up into a ponytail. He wondered what everyone was doing back home. He hadn't been back to Astoria in a while. Dryden Fassa stood up and smiled. Van and the earth girl Hitomi were happy together. He wondered if she had come back to Gaea, or maybe he had gone to her.   


There's no use looking back, oh wondering

How it could be now, oh might have been   
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go  


"Millerna…" the name tasted so fine on his tongue. She was back home too, her and that Knight. He was a so handsome and beautiful, Dryden found himself wondering if there was another man as knightly and heavenly looking. But the man was not someone like him, he was a charmer but Dryden knew that there were some things that Allen Schezar could never be. It was strange, because no matter what he told himself he found that he was watching images of the beautiful princess Millerna and knight of Cali together in his mind. He had let her go free to be with the man she adored. But he was somehow convinced that he would get her back. He had to.

  
I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you  


He felt as though he could lover her forever and ever. Why did she not return his affection? He didn't know. She was an angel in his eyes. A beautiful goddess, but like every being she had her faults. No one could truly love some one so perfect. The young woman had grown so much since he met her aboard his merchant ship so long ago. She had come asking for help, knowledge. That was something the bastard Allen wouldn't, and couldn't supply, nor the money to help her or the people she wished to help. He had fallen in love with her the moment he saw her. She was ever so much more beautiful then her sister Marlene, the one everyone said was the family jewel. Now he was here, so far from Astoria and Millerna. Why? Because he had tried to prove to her that he didn't need her. But he did! Oh gods he did! What was he doing here? He needed to be with that angel of his, he missed her so much. But the man he was he would never admit to it.  


Somewhere in my memory   
I've lost all sense of time  
And tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering   
How it should be now, oh might have been   
Oh this I know, but still I can't find ways to let you go  


What if she had loved him like he loved her? Images of creamy white skin and blonde wavy hair falling all around him, bright blue eyes watching intently. She was the most beautiful and sophisticated, yet simple person he'd ever met. Dryden pulled himself out of the world of Millerna smiles. He watched the last rays of sunlight slip from the day. He couldn't let her go. No matter what he did it didn't work, he couldn't replace the irreplaceable. Every woman he saw he found himself involuntarily looking for some sign of Millerna there.

  
I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   


"Dryden you've been betroved to Princess Millerna the youngest daughter of Astoria." Dryden remembered his father beaming down at him. He had only been seven at the time. 

"But father I don't want to get married to some girl I don't even know! I want to go on adventures and see the world! Maybe one day I'll fall in love an-"

"Nonsense! This is a privilege! She is the king's daughter!" Dryden had been silent. He remembered it all so well.

"So where is this princess I'm going to meet?" a sixteen year old, tall and somewhat stalky, Dryden had asked Ereis, Millerna's older sister.

"She's here," the girl had said leading him into the garden. She was the same age as him. A child had come running through the flowerbeds. She was covered in dirt and had her blonde hair tied out of her way. She stopped panting, then looked up and smiled at him. Dryden smiled at the girl. She was only five and so cute. But how could he marry someone so young? He knelt down.

"My name is Dryden. It's nice to finally meet you Millerna."

"It's nice to meet you too Dryden, I'm sorry but I'm going to travel around Gaea before we can get married!" The oddness of the girl and her atitude made the merchant's son laugh. He hadn't wanted to marry especially the little tomboy he saw in front of him. But people change… if only her heart would change.

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
Yes you will, say you will, you know you will oh baby  
You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget  
There's no use looking back, oh wondering  
Because love is a strange and funny thing   
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye, no no no no  


Dryden went inside. He walked to the bridge of the airship and watched the captain steering. They were so far from Astoria. He looked at the map open in front of him. Millerna was such a beautiful person, she was one of those rare people whose outer beauty reflected their inner beauty. Dryden smiled and pushed up his glasses.

"Captain, we're going home. Set the course for the capital of Astoria. There's some unfinished business there."

"Yes sir!" the captain and crew grinned, soon they would be home with their families. Dryden smiled to himself and headed to his room. Soon he would be with the alluring Millerna. Maybe she didn't love him like she thought she loved Allen. Maybe she wasn't the perfect person he sometimes thought she was. Maybe she was just a little girl fighting off the birth right of a princess, but he loved that girl and he had no intention of spending his life without her. He said to her that he would have her and he hadn't lied. Dryden Fassa smiled to himself.  


I never had a dream come true  
'Til the day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say   
You're the one I think about each day   
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be   
A part of me will always be with you 


	3. Dreams Come True

Author's notes: this is the last part of my small insignificant little story. Just something to get rid of my writer's block. I hope you liked it. ^. ~
    Disclaimer: Esca isn't mine and neither is 'Dreams come true' by S.E.S.
    
    Dreams Come True
    _
    Here I am, wishing to be by myself for a change.
    Till now you talk to me, but I've been keeping secrets from you.
    Funny how all dreams come true.
    _
    Dryden stepped off his airship. He scanned the familiar land of Astoria. It's beautiful capital. He was finally home, and it was good to be home. He sighed and pushed his glasses farther up the bridge of his nose. It was spring here, the season of love. He loved cherry blossoms in the spring and Astoria by far had the most cherry blossom trees. The sun was high in the clear blue sky. Children and a few of the town's people were watching the merchant ship unload. Dryden supervised into the afternoon.
    As he watched the crew's anxious faces he smiled. They were all thinking about getting home to friends and family, to their wives and children. Technically he did have a wife but… he sighed. Then smiling he turned to the crew.
    "Go home, see your families! Tomorrow you can finish this!" they cheered and thanked him hastily rushing off to meet their waiting friends. His assistant rat-man looked a little distressed. Dryden turned to him. "Take the day off, we're home!" the little man shook his head then wandered off a small smiled on his face.
    _You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.
    Funny, how I feel for you.
    You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future_.
    He walked for awhile just enjoying the sensation of being home. It was great, the bustling crowds, spring weather, children in the streets playing. He laughed and a group of humans and beast kids ran by bumping into him. Some how he found his way to the orchard. Millerna may not truly love him, but he did love her and he new she was worth protecting. Allen had once made him feel unworthy of her. But he was aloud to dream, and as he had once told her, one-day maybe his wishes would be recognized. Perhaps someday him and Millerna would be happy together. Maybe by some stroke of luck… he hoped so. But now was not the time to dwell on thoughts of her. It was spring and he was home.
    _ I'm starting to feel you're feelings getting tighter around me.
    We both share the same promises as we wait for others.
    Funny how all dreams come true.
    _He sat on the little wooden bench under the swaying branches of a cherry blossom tree. It was a spectacular view. Gentle breezes sending petal's drifting to the ground. He smiled. So peaceful. He was absorbed in thought. Millerna had looked so beautiful on their wedding day, no she had looked like and angel like a swan surrounded by geese. He smiled to himself, it was a silly picture. _Geese and swans! What am I thinking!_ He watched the fountain across from him.
    "Dryden? Is that you?" his world seemed wrapped in bubbles. He felt detached as he stood and turned. Have I died? Am I in heaven? Or have my wishes finally been granted? It was of course the princess Millerna.
    "Millerna… I didn't know that you were here. I was told you were… visiting Allen and Dil- his sister." She smiled and he felt himself returning.
    "I was, I got home early." She laughed softly. "Van was visiting. The two of them spent most of the time together talking. Probably about Hitomi."
    "Ah yes Hitomi, she was a cute little thing." She put her hands on her hips and looked at him.
    "I thought I got away from all that Hitomi talk! It's hard to put up with it for so long when she's your best friend!" he laughed she was so adorable.
    "I'm sorry your majesty. I was only remenising!" his smiled faded slightly. "So how have you and the knight Cali been?"
    "What do you mean me _and_ the knight Cali?"
    "Allen and you…" he sat back down. "Come on princess I know you like him, why do you think I left you? Because I wanted to make even more money and spend it uselessly when I could have something priceless?" he felt a blush rising and looked away.
    "You left me for Allen because I loved him…"
    "Pretty much…"
    _
    You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.
    Funny, how I feel for you.
    Because I'm loving you by myself.
    _Millerna came and sat beside him. The two of them sat in silence watching the cherry blossoms. Her long wavy hair cascading down her shoulders. His own dark hair fell like her's. The tie taken out long before. They sat together in peace for long moments. Then Millerna looked at him.
    "I loved Allen it's true. He and I were both such…"
    "Perfect people?" she looked at him skeptically.
    "I'm not perfect Dryden, and neither is he, you should know that."
    "Well he is a jerk…"
    "Dryden!" she laughed. He chuckled. It was nice to be with her like this. She looked at him more seriously. "But really, I just don't think we were meant to be. He's a knight and I'm a princess. He has Cerena to take care of now too. Besides, I don't think he really loves me for me… I don't think anyone really could, no one wants to. I'm just another snobby princess."
    "But you're not. You care about the people. You will change Astoria, people will live fairly with all their basic needs and medicine. You are Astoria's future Goddess."
    "Sure!" she laughed. "How could you know that?"
    "A little bird told me." She giggled and he leaned back and laughed. "One day you will be a great Queen. Astoria will be famous and your King will be the luckiest man alive."
    "Do you really think so?"
    "I know so."
    _
    Come on lover, when will we be together?
    When I'm with you I'm happy, so just listen to my song and I won't need
    Anything more.
    Will you understand my heart?
    _"Dryden, you are so understanding. How do you do it? You waited years to marry me, then left me so I could have who I wanted… and now…" she looked away.
    "What is it."
    "Nothing." She got up to walk away and he stood up and caught her hand.
    "Millerna don't walk away from me…" he took off his glasses. "Please…" she looked at him. She was so amazing, something he would spend the rest of his life wanting but never getting.
    "Dryden… I missed you… and I…" she paused and her eyes searched for the right words. "I… I can't!" she tried to turn away again.
    "Millerna." He let go of her hand. Why didn't she see how much he loved her?
    "Dryden since you left, I've fallen in love with you…" the words didn't sink in right away. He must be dreaming… and slowly he felt his heart rise. Joy spilled through him a smile appeared on his face. "I didn't want to tell you because I know you don't love and probably despise me for doing this to you… but I had to tell you…" to her surprise and his own he laughed, threw back his head and laughed outright.
    "Millerna you silly girl!" she stared at him completely shocked. His hands slid around her waist and he lifted her into the air still laughing.
    "D-Dryden?!" He put her down and hugged her.
    "Oh my. Princess you are one interesting girl." He smiled down at her. "That's why I love you so much, it's why I came back for you."
    "Dryden…"
    "Shh, don't say anything. Just enjoy today for what it is!" he smiled again then leaned down and kissed his princess. She returned his kiss with a love he'd never felt before. _My wishes are known and they are more than granted…
    _
    _Dreams come true.
    You're important to me, so I'll protect you, no matter how small love is.
    Funny, how I feel for you.
    You're near me in my dreams as I paint my future._


End file.
